It's The Great Pumpkin, Emily Prentiss
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Join JJ and Emily as they embark on their first Halloween with their daughter, Anna. Offshoot to "Freedom of a New Experience". Lighthearted femslash fun. Written for the TV Prompt Challenge: Fireman Same - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin"


**Author's Note: First, a plea to my femslash fanfic friends. We are in desperate need of a couple of you talented authors to enter our Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge over at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. The femslash pairing is the only one not well represented in the challenge. Sign-ups are thru Oct. 31st.**

**Also, friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at the forum as well (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th.**

**And for those of you not familiar with our work, this story is an offshoot of "The Freedom of a New Experience". Please check it out!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting, everyone! We truly appreciate it!**

* * *

**It's The Great Pumpkin, Emily Prentiss**

_**TV Prompt: Fireman Same - Mummy's Little Pumpkin**_

"Emily," JJ called from the bedroom, throwing a harried glance toward the closed bathroom door. "Come on, honey! Garcia is expecting us at six on the dot...we're going to take Anna trick or treating in her building. She's personally vetted every occupant to your satisfaction," she told her lover in a voice that still clearly indicated she was more than a little peeved.

Honest to goodness, JJ thought with another sigh as she smoothed her hands over her dark costume, how in the world had they given in to Emily's demand that a security check be run on any house their daughter graced with her tiny baby presence? If every Halloween was going to be like this, she was going to need to start saving now for her daughter's therapy bills. She had a feeling that her federally funded insurance wouldn't cover psychoses caused by holiday hauntings of the Prentiss kind.

On the other side of the solid wooden door, Emily Prentiss had other things on her mind. Frowning as she stared at her outlandish outfit in the mirror, Emily shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, grimacing as she tried to get comfortable inside her costume. Hearing JJ's voice once again, she called back, louder, "I'm coming, Jayje." Turning, she reached for the door, drawing in a deep breath as she prepared to encounter the real world once again.

Squeezing through the bathroom door's opening with great effort, Emily groaned as the doorframe finally released her, sending her stumbling into their comfortable bedroom. Meeting JJ's dancing eyes, Emily held up an orange glove clad hand. "Not a word, Jayje," she warned sternly, trying to rebalance while maintaining her put-upon expression.

"But..." JJ choked, her eyes watering with unexpressed humor as she approached her lover.

"Tell me," Emily ground out, her jaw clenched tightly, "Why exactly do you get to be a sleek, sexy cat while I am dressed like THIS?" she growled, holding her arms aloft as she carefully spun in front of the other woman.

"You look great!" JJ grinned as she nodded supportively, wiping the back of her hand against her eyes in a belated attempt to hide the evidence of her humor. "Amazing!"

"I look ridiculous," Emily huffed, stomping her leafy foot against the floor, the fabric trailing loosely against the carpet.

"I told you not to wait until the last minute to choose a costume," JJ reminded her with a shrug, biting the side of her jaw as a laugh threatened to erupt once again. "And Garcia won't let anybody in without a costume. It was this," she said, nodding to the current outfit her partner wore, "or the French Maid. And I really didn't want our first family Halloween picture to be of Anna's other mommy looking like a whore. Although," JJ murmured sweetly, leaning forward to slide her lips against Emily's seductively, "in the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you that I got that costume for a private party between just the two of us tonight. Doesn't that make you feel a little better?"

Trying to ignore the soft lips caressing hers, Emily grunted. "Not much," she grumbled, finally giving into temptation and returning JJ's kiss, only to humph again as she tried to pull JJ closer. But her unforgiving costume hindered any plans she had, only add insult to injury.

"I think you'll feel differently later tonight," JJ promised huskily, nipping Emily's lower lip. "Besides, Anna's gonna love it. You know how she likes bright colors," JJ noted, taking a step back when Emily tried to pull her against her again.

"I'm a pumpkin, JJ! A bright garish orange pumpkin!" Emily moaned, her hands slamming angrily at the wide fluffy sides of the costume. "It's undignified," she insisted, narrowing her eyes as she heard another giggle escape from the blonde.

"Quit whining. You sound like Rossi when Elizabeth told him that he'd be attending as Barney tonight. I'm pretty sure he's the one that got the raw deal here tonight," JJ laughed, shaking her head at the various Halloween memories that would obviously stay with their blended family for the rest of their lives.

JJ's grin grew as she remembered the look of abject horror on David Rossi's face when the Ambassador had informed him that all of her precious granddaughters favorite characters WOULD be in attendance for the Halloween party tonight. She could still hear Elizabeth Prentiss' authoritative voice in her mind saying, "As Anna's pseudo-grandfather you have a duty to fulfill."

"And if I don't?" David Rossi had bellowed, his voice obviously indicating his intent to create a full-scale mutiny at any given moment.

"That's simple, David," the Ambassador's cultured voice had articulated, each word enunciated clearly and precisely, "None of MY duties will be fulfilled...especially the ones you truly enjoy."

After that, Dave's capitulation had been imminent. And now, he waited in a purple dinosaur's outfit with the Ambassador cum Little Bo Peep in their living room. Talk about undignified, JJ mentally snorted. The former legendary Lothario had been reduced to singing the Barney song, in character of course, to keep eight month old Anna Prentiss-Jareau happy under the expert eye of her grandmother.

Lips twitching as she recalled the highly unforgettable sight of David Rossi lumbering around her living room a few minutes ago singing at the top of his formidable lungs while her Sunflower daughter had bounced happily, Emily grinned. "Okay, you might have a point," she assented, deciding then and there that perhaps being dressed as a holiday gourd wasn't quite as bad as being forced to become a cartoon character.

"I thought you'd see it that way," JJ crooned, lightly caressing Emily's flushed cheek before pinching her chin lightly. "You're gonna make an absolutely divine Mummy's Little Pumpkin."

"Don't push it," Emily grumbled, following the blonde beauty toward the door. "And that maid's costume better have come with accessories," she muttered, closing the door behind them.

Closing her eyes, Emily cringed as she heard JJ announce, "Attention all partygoers, it's the great pumpkin, Emily Prentiss."

Somehow, some way, Penelope Garcia would pay for this humiliation.

_**Finis**_


End file.
